User talk:OroborosNZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Delta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oo7nightfire (Talk) 10:15, July 3, 2012 Edits Well, I checked and, you're right, it's locked but it wasn't protected: the difference being that a locked page can be edited so long as you have a profile on this site. It's entirely possible that you just weren't logged in. But, for me to confirm that, I must ask about the circumstances surrounding your edit attempt. Would that be alright?Interesting but not noteworthy 23:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem. Been an RT site user since 2007 http://roosterteeth.com/oroboros . I run a podcast called the LFTO Shizno (see my .sig), borne out of the Let's Figure This Out sponsors forum and the LFTO Networking group page. The Shizno's been running for about 4 years and discusses the in's and outs of the story and characters of the RvB-verse. I'm interested in contributing to the articles, especially when I see that certain articles are either poorly written or plain innacurate :) What do you need? -Oro PS. I'm logged in, and was logged in when I tried to edit a Trivia section on the Delta page. Oroboros, LFTO Shizno: http://www.talkshoe.com/tc/97019 00:00, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, now see, none of that information helped me. I meant the circumstances surrounding that particular edit.Interesting but not noteworthy 00:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to add a trivia item: That Delta and Washington knew each other during Freelancer training, but didn't know each other from Recovery One onwards. I also wanted to correct this trivia item: "When the Alpha AI was split up into the other AIs, it's logic became Delta, thus explaining his empathetic behavior" to "When the Alpha AI was split up into the other AIs, Washington describes Delta as 'the logical one of the family' (Reconstruction 7). In Season 10-05, The Counsellor describes Delta's skills as 'being more... analytical in nature.' I'm afraid changing 'empathetic' to 'analytical' doesn't change the fact that the whole trivia item is completely assumptive. There's no direct evidence that Delta is the embodiment of logic. Just Washington's say-so, and he's not an expert. This was the same case for people assuming Church was a ghost: a bunch of idiots had never seen a projected AI, so they assumed Church was a ghost, not an AI. Oroboros, LFTO Shizno: http://www.talkshoe.com/tc/97019 00:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) First, I disagree with that sentiment: Washington is a pretty intelligent guy and this wikia, like other wikias, basically takes the words and actions of the characters as canon unless contradicted by another canonical source. I'm afraid your opinion of Washington doesn't count as a canonical source, as Washington has not been proven to be either an idiot or a liar. And, for the record, though the Blood Gulch cast did consider Church to be a ghost, they are idiots and have been disproven by a much more reliable source, I.E. Washington. Washington is a pretty reliable character in terms of information and ill opinions of him aren't going to change that. And, analysis of events, whether you realize it or not, is based entirely on logic: the Counselor describing Delta's skills as analytical is basically his way of saying that Delta is logical. Every bit of evidence on Delta in the series, as well as the Fragments of Alpha in general completely support the fact that Delta is logic. Telling me your opinion of the situation isn't helping your argument at all. In fact, all it's really done is given me another chance at making explanations, as I so love to make explanations of any and every kind. Now, that first bit of trivia, however, that can be added to the Article, as that is both supported by evidence in the series and is a notable bit of information. Now, since that didn't really help either, I'm going to start being direct: what prevented you from actually making that edit?Interesting but not noteworthy 00:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to add a trivia item: That Delta and Washington knew each other during Freelancer training, but didn't know each other from Recovery One onwards. I also wanted to correct this trivia item: "When the Alpha AI was split up into the other AIs, it's logic became Delta, thus explaining his empathetic behavior" to "When the Alpha AI was split up into the other AIs, Washington describes Delta as 'the logical one of the family' (Reconstruction 7). In Season 10-05, The Counsellor describes Delta's skills as 'being more... analytical in nature.' I'm afraid changing 'empathetic' to 'analytical' doesn't change the fact that the whole trivia item is completely assumptive. There's no direct evidence that Delta is the embodiment of logic. Just Washington's say-so, and he's not an expert. This was the same case for people assuming Church was a ghost: a bunch of idiots had never seen a projected AI, so they assumed Church was a ghost, not an AI. Oroboros, LFTO Shizno: http://www.talkshoe.com/tc/97019 00:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Let's take one thing at a time. Agree or disagree with evidence as you like doesn't change the fact that I can't edit the Delta page, even though I have an account with Wikia. I'm logged into Wikia. (I've been through the whole email confirmation, updated some profile stuff, etc) I click to the RvB Wiki homepage. I click "Delta" in the Other character list. I scroll down the Detla page to the Trivia section and click the Edit button next to 'Trivia'. The text comes up in the edit window. But there are no edit tools, the existing text is locked, and there's a (1) Notification alert, top of the right sidebar. I click the notification and get this: This page has been locked to prevent editing. All contributions to Red vs. Blue Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details)." Now what? That's never happened to me before. That sounds like an error in the loading. Try editing it again and see if it gives you the same response. If it does, I'll see what I can do. Also, please stop making new sections with no titles, it's making it very difficult to add comments to this discussion. Interesting but not noteworthy 01:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Summary: I can't edit Delta page Nope, still can't edit. Nor the Epsilon page. Other pages are editable. Oroboros, LFTO Shizno: http://www.talkshoe.com/tc/97019 01:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's not a problem for me. I've actually never had that problem. Ask some of the other users and see if they can help. Who knows? Maybe they've come across this problem before.Interesting but not noteworthy 01:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I just checked my Email and Oo7nightfire just unlocked both of those pages as well as Alpha's. Try editing them now and see if that happens again. If it does, I refer you to my previous statement.Interesting but not noteworthy 01:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. The page is editable. Thanks for your help :) Oroboros, LFTO Shizno: http://www.talkshoe.com/tc/97019 01:38, July 4, 2012 (UTC) But I didn't do anything. Nightfire's the one who unlocked it.Interesting but not noteworthy 01:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) RvB Parascience Hey, I just wanted to give you a better explanation as to why I deleted the pg you created. It's mostly because, it doesn't provide any official information about RvB. It was just someone's explaination about the inconsistencies on how the Radio & the Recovery Beacon are used in the series (I'm assuming), which I found kinda interesting. The pg seemed more like a blog, since its personal explanation told from your own point of view. I suggest you make "RvB Parascience" into a blog, because its better suited as a blog (in my opinion). Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:50, July 7, 2012 (UTC) <><><><> I don't quite see how the info in the parascience page was either official or unofficial. No pages in this wiki are sanctioned by Rooster Teeth, which is the only office that can make information official. Also, almost all pages contain assumptions and personal explanations derived from opinion rather than fact. You'd be hard-pressed to find any opinions in the parascience page. Rather, you'll find quotes and evidence from the show that doesn't correlate to other evidence from the show. What the page doesn't have are indexed references and links to other pages in the wiki or offsite references. I'm almost certain that some information I collated duplicates other information on the site as well. That was all stuff I was going to get around to doing tomorrow, wikis being those evolving publications that they are. But if it's not suitable, it's not suitable. I'll find another place for it :) Oroboros, LFTO Shizno: http://www.talkshoe.com/tc/97019 (talk) 12:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC)